1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a cabinet door, wall elements, and a cover element covering the top comprising a rain deflection device disposed in the transition area between the upper horizontal edge of the cabinet door and/or the wall elements and the cover element.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to protect the electrical installations contained in the interior of a switchgear cabinet, a switchgear cabinet is closed off toward the exterior in a moisture-proof manner. To this end, the cabinet door, which permits access to the interior, is provided with a circumferential seal. It can occur, however, that water collects, in particular, on the upper horizontal seal. If the cabinet door is now opened, the water runs off and can drip into the interior of the switchgear cabinet. German Patent Publication DE 34 40 899 C1 teaches a rain deflection device for a switchgear cabinet to prevent this occurrence.
In switchgear cabinets of this type, a specially equipped receptacle is provided on the cover element of the switchgear cabinet. A strip can be inserted into this receptacle, which extends over the entire length of the upper horizontal edge of the cabinet door. A lip of the strip rests on the upper edge. This prevents water from collecting on the seal.